The Hockey Game
by meanxqueenxtinkerbell
Summary: This is kinda like The Strangers movie, only not. It's about a girl that goes to the skating rink and meets up with a hockey team. They play hockey 2gether and when its time to leave, they find themselves locked in and being tortured by masked strangers.
1. Prologue

**Sarrah Jane Ross takes a night off and away from everyone. She chooses to go to the skating rink and skate for an hour by herself but when she meets up with the Pittsburgh Penguins hockey team, she decides to practice with them for another couple of hours. At 11:30pm, she decides it's time to hit the road and go home. When she goes to get her stuff from the dressing room, the only thing she finds is a dead body and a lot of blood. When they go for their cell phones, the batteries are all gone. They go for the payphones and the lines are dead. They go to leave but the doors are all locked. Who's lurking in the shadows of the skating rink? Who's killing people off like a sick game? Who will survive this horrible nightmare? Read the story to find out more now!**

**Prologue**

_Every now and again a girls gotta have some time alone. _

_That's why I chose to go to the skating rink to skate away from my problems. _

_I had rented the ice from 8pm until closing at 9pm. _

_I got my skates out of my closet and headed to the rink. _

_What was waiting there for me was more than I could have ever imagined. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

On the way I listened to the song _Take a Bow_ by Riahnna. The song made me think of what had gone on in the past week. My heart was broken and the only thing I could do to make myself feel better is go to the Mariners Center to skate. I got to the rink at 7:50pm to check in.

"Are you Sarrah Jane Ross?" the lady at the front desk asked. I simply nodded. She was all alone standing behind the thick glass at the front desk. She had short brown hair down just below her ears and had dark brown eyes. She was short and slightly chubby. She wore a red baggy t-shirt and baggy jeans. Overall, she seemed like a pretty nice person. She had a soft voice that was sweet. The place was silent except for the music she played on the radio in the back. She typed something on the computer. "You rented the ice from 8pm to 9pm?" I nodded again. "Are you alone?"

"Yes." I said just wanting to get on the ice.

"Okay. You can go right in miss Ross." she said with a warm welcoming smile.

"Thank you." I turned and headed toward the smaller ice. As I was walking away, a team of hockey players came in the door. I continued down the narrow hall to a dressing room. I took off my skateboarding sneakers I had been wearing. I rolled the bottom of my low-rise Jordache jeans up halfway between my knees and my ankles. I slipped my skates on and tied them tightly. I took off my _Element_ sweater and set it next to my purse and sneakers. I checked my messages on my cell phone one last time before heading out. After I checked my messages, I set my phone next to my purse and headed onto the ice. The air felt nice against my naturally tanned skin. I let my long blonde hair fall freely as I raced around the ice. I skated faster and faster around the ice forgetting everything for a brief moment as my hazel eyes watered from the wind. The only time I could clear my mind completely was when I skated, whether it be ice skating or skateboarding. Skating was my life. I skated around for 45 minutes before going to the bench for a sip of water. I bent over the side to pick up my bottle of water. I opened it and took a drink. As I set it back down, I heard someone skating up behind me. I set the bottle on the bench and turned around. A young man skated up to me.

"You all alone?" he asked. I nodded. He had the number 71 on the arm of his Pittsburgh Penguins jersey. I caught a quick glance of the back of his jersey earlier. It read _Malkin_. "Why don't you come skate with us?"

"I'm not that great of a skater. Plus I have to get going soon anyway." I said.

"I disagree. You're an excellent skater. " Malkin said. "I'm Evgeni Malkin by the way."

"Nice to meet you, but I really couldn't skate with you guys."

"Why not?"

"I'm not nearly as good as you guys."

"Come on. Give it a try. It beats skating here alone."

"I don't think I can. I have to get back home. I can't stay." I lied.

"Well, if you change your mind, we'll be on the other ice." Malkin said skating away backwards. "Don't be shy." he added with a wink. I stayed put until he was gone. I skated around slowly thinking about whether I should join them or not. At 9pm, I got off the ice. I could hear the hockey team on the other ice still practicing. I headed into the other section of the rink and stood on the side, watching them. Malkin spotted me and skated over.

"Decided to join us did you?" he asked.

"I guess so." I said. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt, much."

"We'll be easy with you." he said smiling.

"Okay." I got on the ice and skated over to the others with Malkin. "What did you say your name was?"

"Sarrah."

"Guys, this is Sarrah. She's going to play with us for a while." He said. He handed me his stick and went over to grab another one.

"You ever play hockey?" Sidney Crosby asked.

"Just on the lake in the winter a couple years ago." I said.

"You know the rules?" another asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's get started. You can play on whoever's team." Malkin said. "What do you prefer to play?"

"I play left wing." I said.

"You can be on Crosby's team." he said. I skated over to the bench with Crosby's team.

"So who plays what?" I asked.

"I play center. Sabourin, number 30 over there, is our goalie. Our right wing number 18 is Hossa and the defenses are Sydor, number 5 and Letang, number 58. You have to watch out for Malkin, Malone and Hall. Malkin is number 71, Hall is number 28 and Malone is number 12. They're the roughest. The defenses are Orpik, number 44 and Eaton, number 3. If you can get past them your good. Okay?" Crosby said. I nodded. "Besides, Fleury is our best goalie, so chances are you wont get the puck past him anyway. He's number 29 down there."

"What if I distract him while you guys make the shot?" I said with a smile.

"What do you have in mind sweetheart?" Hossa asked.

"You'll see." I added with a smile.

"Alright then, lets go." Crosby said. The five of us skated on the ice and took our position. Number 11 came up to drop the puck. As soon as it hit the ice, the puck flew towards me. I flattened Malone and took off with it. I moved swiftly through the guys. Eaton held his arm up to stop me but I just slid under his legs and sent the puck flying to Crosby in back of me. That was the good thing about not wearing any equipment. I could move a lot easier. I continued skating toward Fleury with a smile on my face. I went around the net and came out on the right side. He looked over at me long enough to see me wink at him. I stood there looking at him skating backwards slowly moving my hips as I went. I dropped my stick and bent over to pick it up. He stared at my breasts and smiled. I watched the puck fly by him. I stood up straight and skated toward him.

"Better luck next time honey." I said continuing past him towards my team with a huge smile. "It's a good thing I wore a low shirt today." I laughed and so did my team.

"You're a _beast_ at hockey." Sydor said.

"They don't call me the young beast from the east for nothing." I said skating backwards and winking. Malkin skated up next to me.

"Want to switch teams?" he joked.

"Nah, I'm good. Your goalie seems a lot hornier that ours." I said still smiling. He just laughed. We took our positions again and yet again, number 11 who's last name was Staal according to his jersey, dropped the puck. Malkin sent it to Hall, but Hossa stole it and sent it to me. Malkin and Malone came after me as I skated towards Fleury. I had one on each side of me trying to get the puck. When I was only a few feet in front of Fleury, I stopped and sent the puck over to Hossa who passed it to Crosby. He came flying toward the net. I blew a kiss to Fleury and turned away.

"_Duck_!" Hossa yelled at the top of his lungs. I ducked as the puck flew over my head and into the net again.

"This is why chicks shouldn't play on guys teams. The only thing they can do is distract us." Eaton said checking me out. I turned around and pushed him to the ground.

"Whoa, that's a penalty young beast." Malkin said skating by. I just stuck my tongue out at him revealing my tongue ring. I turned my attention back to Eaton.

"Fuck you buddy. Its not our fault you guys are so damn horny all the time." I joked.

"Damn, you've got quite the mouth on you." Staal said skating up to us.

"Someone should show her how to use it." Malone said. I turned around and pushed him to the ground too and stood over him.

"Trust me darling, I know how to use it and you can forget it because you're not getting any." I said skating backwards and winking at him.

"You are one bad little beast, aren't you." Kennedy stated skating up to us. He was number 48 that was sitting on the bench. I smiled and continued skating around them.

"I thought you didn't play hockey?" Malkin asked.

"I don't. I usually skateboard, but never play hockey."

"You're pretty damn good for someone who doesn't play. With the right training, you could be a pro. Then we could watch you kick all the girls ass's." Hossa said.

"I bet you'd like that." I said. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 11:30pm. "Shit, I have to go." I said handing them the stick and turning around to leave. Malkin skated after me. I got off the ice and headed for my dressing room.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Malkin asked.

"I have to get back home. I have an exam tomorrow morning and I really do not want to be tired. Plus I haven't studied a bit for it." I said walking down the narrow hall toward the dressing room.

"Wait, how old are you?" Malkin asked.

"18." I replied. I turned to go into the dressing room and stopped short in the doorway. Malkin ran into me.

"What are you–." he began, but stopped mid-sentence when he saw what I was looking at. There was blood all over the walls, ceiling and floor. Hanging upside down from the ceiling was a corpse. It had been gutted and cut into pieces. The face was totally unrecognizable.

"My fucking shit is gone too." I said looking over at the bench against the wall. The only thing left were my sneakers. I made my way around the body and grabbed my sneakers, not removing my eyes from the corpse. I grabbed them and backed out. Malkin and I took off running for the ice in the other section. It was the fastest I had ever ran with skates. We stood by the ice and called to the others. I started unlacing my skates and Malkin did the same.

"Guys, we have to get the hell out of here." Malkin said slipping a skate off.

"Why, what's going on?" Crosby asked.

"There's a dead body in one of the dressing rooms." Malkin said. Everyone jumped off the ice and started unlacing their skates quickly. Once they were all off, we ran to their dressing room. I slipped my sneakers on and sat quietly on the bench. The others started taking off their uniforms. I got up and stood outside of the room. Malkin pulled me back in.

"You can't stand out there alone." he said. He walked back to the bench shirtless and picked up a cell phone. "What the hell? My battery is gone!" he said. The others dug for their phones.

"Mine too." Hossa said.

"Same here." Malone added. Everyone's batteries were missing out of their cell phones.

"Someone's fucking with us." Kennedy said.

"Shouldn't there be someone at the front desk?" Eaton asked.

"We should go check it out." Crosby said. "Orpik, Sydor, Letang and Sabourin, you guys go check out the small rink. Eaton, Hall, Malone, Hossa and Staal, check out upstairs to see if you can see anyone. The rest of you come with me to check out the front desk." The three groups split up. I followed Crosby, Fleury, Malkin and Kennedy out to the front desk where the woman had previously been.

"Where is she?" Fleury asked.

"That was probably her in the locker room." Malkin said. I went over to the pay phones and picked one up. I dropped the receiver and picked up the other.

"They're both dead." I stated. Kennedy picked them up and checked himself.

"She's right." Kennedy stated.

"Dude, what the fuck?" I said. "This is bullshit." I turned around and headed to the door. I pushed on it but it wouldn't open. I looked through the glass. "Someone chained the fucking doors shut." I added, kicking it. The guys came over to try to break the glass.

"It's shatter proof." Crosby said.

"Fuck this shit." I said. "This is unbelievable. What are we suppose to do, wait here until morning? No fucking way. I have a final exam tomorrow morning at 9:15 that I have to write in order to pass my course. Plus, I don't feel like staying here with a killer on the loose in the building."

"They can't be in the building. They chained it from the outside." Malkin stated.

"There are plenty of doors around here. I'm sure they got back in from one of them. How else was that chick suppose to have died." I said.

"Which means one of the are unlocked." Fleury said.

"Right, so we just have to find the one that's unlocked." Kennedy added.

"Let's go." Malkin said. I stood staring out of the door into the moon lit night. The others turned to leave. I just stood, not removing my eyes from the shadowy figure outside. The others stopped and looked back at me.

"Sarrah, let's go." Crosby said. I still didn't move. I watched the figure outside as it moved closer and closer.

"What is she looking at?" Kennedy asked.

"Sarrah, what are you doing?" Malkin asked. They walked up next to me to see what I was looking at. There, in the darkness, stood a tall figure wearing a pig mask. They advanced slowly toward the arena. I noticed something shining in the persons hand.

"Fuck, they have a gun!" I said, quickly turning to run upstairs. The others followed right behind me. We ran through the doors upstairs into the big arena area. I ran down the stairs towards the ice and cut through there to get back to the guys dressing room. No one was there so we ran back to the ice.

"Look! Orpik, Letang, Sabourin and sydor are up there." I said. The four of them stood looking down at us through the glass. We rushed back up the stairs to them. We rounded the corner and stopped short in our tracks when we saw the masked figure standing where they had stood seconds before. The person next to them was wearing a clown mask and had a knife in his hand. The lifeless bodies of the hockey players was lying next to his feet. The others turned to run, but I was frozen in place. The clown walked closer and closer to me. Malkin turned around and grabbed me, forcing me to turn and run with them. We ran down the stairs into the smaller section where the others were waiting.

"Orpik, Letang, Sabourin and sydor are dead. They've locked us all in and all the phone lines are dead." Malkin said. The others just looked at us.

"Are you guys sure you saw a body in the dressing room?" Eaton asked.

"Um, yeah. There was a person hanging upside down by the ankles and blood everywhere." Malkin said.

"Well there's nobody there now." Malone insisted. I turned around and went down the narrow hall toward the dressing room as Malkin and Crosby followed close behind. As I was walking by another room, hands reached out and grabbed Malkin and Crosby. I turned around and someone grabbed me as well. I felt a damp rag over my face and remember struggling with the clown masked guy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke up with my hands tied above my head. I struggled to focus and finally came to. I realized I was tied in a bathroom stall at the Mariners Center. It took me a couple minutes to get my strength back and focus clearly. I listened closely. I couldn't hear anyone and didn't see anyone walking outside of the stall. I lifted my feet up and hung by the chains wrapped around my wrists. I heard other chains rattle and I placed my feet back on the ground gently.

"Who's there?" I asked quietly.

"Sarrah?"

"Yeah."

"It's Malkin. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. You?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Are we alone?" I asked.

"No. Crosby's here too." Malkin said.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"We're fine. They haven't been back for a while." Crosby said. I lifted my feet again, this time to kick open the stall door in front of me. The door hinges broke and the door fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Malkin asked.

"Shhh." I said. I put my feet on the toilet seat to steady myself then began pulling on the chains. I stopped and made my hands as thin as I could then pulled my arms down. My hands painfully slipped through the chains. I had managed to get them free with only a couple cuts. I slowly crept out of the stall and looked around. My ribs were aching and my side felt as if someone was cutting my insides with a sharp blade. I opened the stall door next to the one I had previously been in. Malkin was inside, chained the same way I had been.

"How did you get out?" Malkin asked.

"I'm just talented like that." I said, reaching into my pocket. I pulled out a hairpin that I remembered sticking in there earlier that day. "This should work." I Said reaching up to pick at the lock around Malkin's hands. He was taller then me so I had to reach way up to get it. I still couldn't reach it right so I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Are you steady?" I asked. He nodded, not sure what I was talking about. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, reaching up tp grab the lock. I could feel him breathing against the skin on my chest. I picked at the lock.

"You smell nice." he said randomly. I looked down at him. His eyes met mine. "Most people smell bad after a hockey game." he added. I laughed and continued at the lock. I got it off and his arms fell down, wrapping around me so I wouldn't fall. He held me for a moment, looking into my hazel eyes.

"Hey, are you done yet?" Crosby asked. Malkin set me down and I went into the next stall.

"Let me get on your back." I said to Malkin. He bent over far enough for me to jump on his back. Crosby wasn't as tall but he was still too tall for me to reach. Malkin was about six feet three and a half inches and I was only five feet three inches. Crosby was five feet eleven inches. I picked at the lock and freed him as well. Malkin let me down off his back and the three of us crept out of the stall. We moved silently to the door.

"We must be in the bathroom by the main door. The others are way smaller." I said.

"Do you think they're out there?" Malkin asked.

"I doubt. They had us chained, which means they're probably out trying to kill the others." I said.

"Why didn't they just kill us?" Malkin asked.

"Maybe they were saving us for something special." I suggested. "Either way, we have to get out of here."

"How? We don't know how many there are and we don't even know which door is unlocked." Crosby said.

"We can make it out. All we have to do is find the others and stick together. If everyone sticks together, we'll out number them and that way we can take them down. Let's go get the others." I said.

"We have to find something to use as a weapon. We can't protect ourselves empty-handed." Malkin said.

"We'll get something from the front desk." Crosby said. The three of us opened the washroom door slowly and crept out. When we saw that there was no one around, we ran across the lobby to the front desk. Once again, I used my lock picking skills and picked the lock on the door leading to the back of the desk.

"Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" Malkin asked.

"My best friend and I use to break into cars when we were younger." I said. They just looked at me. "Let's go." I said. The three of us looked around for something we could use as a weapon. We found two letter openers and a pair of scissors. I stuck one of the letter openers in my pocket. We found another pair of scissors and took them with us.

"Okay, we have to–." Malkin began, but stopped suddenly when we heard the door. I ducked down under the desk and the guys ducked down behind a table. The door crept open slowly. I could hear footsteps approaching slowly. I was ready to pounce on whoever was there. When they got close enough, I kicked my feet out and got the third guy in the back of the knees, sending the guy falling on his knees. I quickly jumped out and held the letter opener to the guys neck ordering him not to move. The other two spun around.

"Whoa, what the hell. I thought we were on the same side?"

"Malone?" I said standing back. I looked over at the other two. Staal and Eaton stood staring at me. Malkin and Crosby came out from behind the table. "Sorry." I said helping Malone to his feet.

"We thought you guys were dead." Staal said.

"You alright?" Eaton asked.

"We're fine." Crosby said.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Hall and Hossa are dead. Kennedy and Fleury are upstairs looking for you guys." Malone said.

"Lets go. We have to stick together no matter what." Malkin said. I followed behind the guys as the headed up the stairs. When we reached the top, I fell to the ground and held my stomach. The pain was getting worse and the razor sharp feeling in my side wasn't going away. My ribs felt broken.

"Sarrah?" Crosby asked turning around and walking over to me. I became lightheaded for a moment but quickly focused back on what was going on. I sat on the floor holding my stomach.

"Sarrah, what's wrong?" Eaton asked.

"I'm just tired." I lied.

"Well get up and lets go. We don't have time for this." Malone said. I shot him a look as Malkin and Crosby helped me to my feet. We walked a little further before we saw Kennedy and Fleury heading our way. The saw us and began running over to us.

"Are you guys okay?" Fleury asked.

"We're fine. Let's get the hell out of here." Crosby said. I stood leaning against the wall behind everyone as they talked.

"There's three of them in total. The one outside and the two inside." Fleury said. My head was beginning to spin again from the pain in my side. I held it tightly, trying to stop it. I could see Kennedy watching my in the corner of my eye. I tried not to act like I was in pain. When Kennedy turned to say something to Malkin, I slid down on the floor and sat with my back against the wall. I put my head down.

"Let's just get the hell out of here." I heard Malone say.

"Sarrah–." Malkin said turning around. "Sarrah?" The guys rushed over to me.

"She has blood on her hand." Kennedy said. "She's got blood running down her side onto her jeans." he added. Malkin lifted my head and looked into my eyes. I set my head back against the wall. I stood up slowly with Malkin's help. My legs felt weak.

"Easy girl." Malkin said.

"Where are you bleeding?" Crosby asked. I looked down at my side. There was blood and lots of it. I lifted my shirt carefully.

"Holy shit. Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" Crosby asked.

"I didn't think it was that bad. Plus, I didn't think you'd give a shit." I said placing my hand over my wound. I could feel something sticking out of the cut. I placed my fingers around the object and got a good enough grip on it.

"What are you doing? What is that?" Malkin asked, watching me carefully. I quickly pulled on the object, trying to avoid as much pain as possible. I let a small whimper out as the object came out. I held a bloody four inch blade in my hand. The blade was from an exacto knife used by carpenters.

"You mean to tell me you've been walking around this whole time with a blade in you?" Kennedy asked.

"I'll be fine now that it's out. Let's just get the hell out of here." I said starting to walk away.

"We have to find a first aid kit and bandage that up." Crosby said.

"Fuck that. Look, I said I'd be fine. I just want to get the hell out of here." I said. The guys followed me towards the back to try some doors. After a while, we found the one that was unlocked.

"Lets get out of here." Malkin said pushing it open. All of us took off running outside. As we ran along side of the building, I suddenly felt my body begin to weaken. My head began to spin and I lost consciousness. I could hear someone calling my name, only it sounded so far away that I couldn't tell who it was. I woke some time later. It took me a couple minutes to come to and focus. I was in the bedroom of what I thought must have been an RV. I looked around.

"Malkin? Crosby? Kennedy?" I called. No response. "Hello?" I called a little louder.

"About time you woke up." a male voice said. I watched Malone as he closed the door behind him.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're bringing you home."

"Why? Wait, what about the cops? Did you call them and tell them what happened?"

"We can't tell the police about the masked killers." Malone said very seriously.

"What? Why not?"

"Because. They threatened to kill our friends and families if we did, so we told the cops we didn't see anyone."

"Did they asked to talk to me? Do they even know I was there?"

"They know. We told them you were too tired and in shock to talk to them. We told them we were bringing you home and they said they'd stop by your house tomorrow to talk to you. Sarrah, you can't tell them about the masked people and you can't say that you saw the bodies. We said we didn't know where the others had gone and that we thought maybe they were playing a trick on us. You have to stick with that story. If not, the killers will come after us."

"What _did_ happen to their bodies?" I asked.

"We don't know. Sarrah, you have to take the vow. Vow that you'll take this to your grave and never tell, no matter what." I looked at him. He was staring hard at me. I sat silently, not moving. "Sarrah."

"I can't."

"Take the vow." Malone insisted. I just shook my head slowly.

"Would you rather us kill you instead? I don't think it would matter much." Malone threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Vow." when I didn't respond Malone jumped on top of me and held me down. He brought his face close to mine and whispered in my ear. "Vow." I could feel him breathing on my neck and I squirmed to get free. He held both of my hands on top of my head with one hand and slid the other down my arm. He touched my face gently and moved his hand down my body. He started to slide his hand up my shirt as he leaned in to kiss me. Just then, I pushed him off me sending him flying back off the bed. He stood up by the door and I pounced onto him quickly, sending the two of us flying through the door and falling in the middle of everyone in the next room. I landed on him and punched him in the nose. I took the letter opener that I still had in my pocket and placed it against Malone's throat.

"If you ever lay another fucking finger on me again, I'll rip your fucking throat out. Got it?" I snapped angrily. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. The room was completely silent. I got up and stood over him. "I'll take the fucking vow, but if I ever see you again, I'll beat you into a fucking coma." I added as we pulled into my driveway. When the RV was stopped, I got off and started walking up to my house. Malkin chased after me.

"Sarrah, wait."

"I'll see you around Malkin." I said opening my front door and not turning around to look at him. I closed the door and leaned against it. It was now 5:30am. I stood there until the RV had pulled away then I made my way into the living room and sat on my couch with my legs crossed. I sat in the silence not moving until the sun was far enough up. I knew the guys were gone now. I got up and headed into the kitchen to get the first aid kit out. I lifted up my shirt and bandaged myself up. The bleeding had stopped, but I didn't want it to get infected. I took off my bloody clothes and jumped in the shower. I had a final exam in a couple of hours that I needed to write in order to pass my Oceans course.

I got dressed then did my hair and my makeup. By 8:30am, I was all ready to go. Before I could call a cab to go pick up my car, there was a knock at the door. I went over to it and opened it. Two police officers stood in front of the door.

"Sarrah Ross?" the first one asked. I nodded. "I'm officer Hatfield and this is my partner officer Orwell. We're here to talk to you about last night and return your stuff." he added handing me a bag with my stuff.

"What about my car?" I asked.

"It's being towed here as we speak." officer Orwell said.

"I have to take off as soon as my car gets here. I have a final exam in an hour and it takes me 30 minutes to get to school. Plus I need to study a bit when I get there because I haven't had time to study." I really didn't feel like talking to them. Not only because I knew I had to lie to them, but I really didn't want to even think about it at the moment.

"That's fine. It'll only take us a couple of minutes." officer Hatfield said. I stood aside to let them in. We sat in the kitchen and talked.

"What do you remember from last night?" officer Orwell said. He was the one that was asking the questions. Officer Hatfield was writing down everything I said.

"Not much. I was in shock most of the night."

"Start from the beginning. What did you do? Who did you see? When did you get there? When did you go to leave?"

"I got there at 8pm. I talked to the lady at the front desk then skated until 9. One of the hockey players asked me to go play hockey with them so I did."

"Which one?"

"Malkin. So I played hockey with them for a while and at like 11:30 or something I remember looking at my watch and remembered my exam today, so I left the ice and Malkin followed me to my dressing room. When we got there, there was blood everywhere. On the walls, the floor, the ceiling. I went for my cell phone but my stuff wasn't there."

"Did you see anyone? Was there a body?"

"I didn't see anyone. I just went over to the bench and grabbed my sneakers. They were the only thing left behind. Malkin and I raced back over to the other ice and told the others. Everyone headed back to their dressing room together to get changed. That's when we noticed the batteries of the cell phones were gone."

"What happened next?"

"We went to the main entrance to leave, but the doors were chained and the phones were all dead. We split up to find a way out but no one could find an unlocked door. That's when people started disappearing. At first, I thought it was the guys playing a trick, but as the night went on, more people disappeared and we still couldn't find a way out."

"What _do_ you think happened to the others?"

"I don't know. We never came across them, or their bodies."

"What about the girl at the front desk?"

"I don't know what happened to her. I'm guessing she might have been in on it. It's the only explanation. She just disappeared."

"Did you get her name?"

"No."

"Do you think she was the one behind this?"

"She has to be. Who else could it be?"

"Thank you for your time Sarrah. We'll contact you if we need to speak to you again."officer Orwell said. The two headed out just as the tow truck pulled up with my car. He unloaded it and I headed out. I jumped in my car and headed to school. I had 25 minutes to get to school. I drove away and once I knew the cops were away, I sped up to get to school faster.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_School finally got done and I passed all of my exams with no problems at all. The summer was almost up and I hadn't heard from the guys. The case was going cold. No one seemed to know what happened that night and who was behind the incident. _

_Around mid-August, I happened to be watching the news when they announced the rest of the hockey players from that night had disappeared. My heart skipped a beat and I knew I was next to disappear. For the rest of the summer, I spent it worrying about whether or not they were coming for me next. I later found out that someone from the team had let the truth slip. _

_School had eventually started up again and I began to loosen up and not worry so much about it anymore. I knew if I kept my mouth shut, nothing would happen to me. Or so I had thought._

**THE END?**


End file.
